


With You

by PhoenixCreates



Category: Voltron: Legendary Defender
Genre: Fluff, M/M, Short One Shot, klance, like super short
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-01-16
Updated: 2019-01-16
Packaged: 2019-10-11 05:24:08
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 327
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17440772
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/PhoenixCreates/pseuds/PhoenixCreates
Summary: *THIS IS THE SHORTEST ONE SHOT I HAVE EVER WRITTEN AND IT WASN'T EVEN SUPPOSED TO BE FLUFFY! IT WAS SUPPOSED TO BE ANGST BVUDSBI but in the end it was cute and fluffy.*"What keeps you up at night Keith?"





	With You

"What keeps you up at night Keith?"

Lance noticed at night Keith wasn't sleeping. He could tell because he would cuddle more into Lance instead of pull the blanket up to keep him warm. They laid in bed after a mission. They were content with the quite of the room and the sounds of their own breathing. Lance just had to know why his boyfriend wasn't sleeping however.

Keith didn't say anything for a few moment, probably thinking over why exactly. "Us I guess..."

Lance sat up, looking down at his lover, "What do you mean?" Keith could hear the worried tone in his voice.

"It's nothing bad Lance, I promise," He sat up and placed his hands on the brunettes cheeks, "I love you so much... I never want this to end." 

"Then why aren't you getting any sleep?" 

Keith looked down, his hands slid off Lances cheeks. "You meet me at a very strange time in my life... and I thought about it a lot lately. If it wasn't for my hardships back at the Garrison and Shiro going missing in space, and Voltron... I never would have realized that I am meant to be here," He looked back up to see those briliant blue eyes. "With you."

Lance just smiled and hugged the raven. "I... I don't even know what to say Keith."

Keith smiled and hugged Lance back tightly, "You don't need to say anything Sharpshooter."

Lance pulled back and leaned in for a kiss. Keith meet him in the middle. It wasn't heated but passionate and light. Made them both feel like that were floating. 

They laid down again, telling stories and jokes. Making up their own stories, Lance saying he's gonna 'retell them to our future kids'. Keith just smiled even wider. He never thought he could love a man more than Lance McClain.

Soon Keith started to fall asleep, cuddled into Lance. "I love you more than you know Samurai."


End file.
